Chopper's Great Adventure! Reverse Island!
by formulaboy
Summary: What happens when Chopper look's into the waters of the Grand Line and his reflection is the complete opposite!
1. Intro: Chopper see's the reflection!

One Piece Fanfiction1

"Chopper's Mirage"

Rated T for teen

One Piece is created by Shonen Jump and I have nothing to do with it or it's creation.

Chopper sat on the Strawhat crew's boat staring out as the sun rose. Luffy was stomping around trying to get Sanji to make him some food.

Chopper: Hey Luffy!

Luffy walked over to Chopper and leaned on the boat.

Luffy: Yeah Chopper?

Chopper: What's magic?

Luffy: Huh?

Chopper: what is magic?

Luffy: it's kind of like, well, I don't really know.

Chopper: I mean like, look down, I can see myself, I almost fell out of the boat when I saw it, It's really cool!

Luffy: Chopper! I don't know about scientific stuff! Ask Zolo or Sanji!

Chopper: Okay…

Chopper hopped of the edge of the boat and looked for Zolo as Luffy resumed begging Sanji for food. Chopper started banging on the door to Zolo's room. He carefully opened the door to check if he was asleep, as usual, he was. Chopper left and decided to ask Nami. He found Nami polishing her staff the Usopp made.

Chopper: Hey Nami!

Nami: Morning Chopper. Where's Luffy? I need to know where our next destination is.

Chopper: He was pouncing around trying to get Sanji to make him food.

Nami: Typical Luffy, anyways did you need to ask me something?

Chopper: Yeah, what's the picture I see of myself when I look into the water?

Nami: Chopper, that's your reflection, you see it when you look into a mirror or the water.

Chopper: But it didn't look anything like me! It had red eyes and the hat was black and had a purple X instead of the white one I have on my hat!

Nami: What?

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chopper meet's his shadow

One Piece Fanfiction1

Rated T for Teen

I do not own or am affiliated with Shonen Jump

Chopper stared at Nami in awe, like a bullet was just shot through his chest, he stared.

Nami: Chopper, where did you see this reflection?

Chopper: Over here, follow me!

Nami followed Chopper to the end of the boat and looked in, again Chopper had red eyes and a really weird hat and Nami had brown hair, red eyes, a black bra-like item on and a black and purple stripped jacket on.

Nami: …

Chopper: See!

Nami picked up Chopper by the throat and transformed into the evil-looking being in the water and threw him in the ocean.

Chopper: Nami!

Chopper knew he was going to die, but oddly he could breathe. He immediately was surrounded by darkness and suddenly was on solid earth and was as dry as a camel in a desert.

Chopper: Whoa…

: Hello, my alternate being…

Chopper looked to his right, and to his left but couldn't see it. He was in a weird jungle-looking place and it was as dark as night.

: Do you like my world?

Chopper: Who-who are you?

: You…

Chopper's adrenaline went off the charts

Chopper: Are-are you the person that was in the water before?

: Yes, indeed.

Chopper: What do you want from me?

: Simple. I want your body so I can live in the world above and cause havoc among the world.

Chopper: No Way! You'll never have my body you thing!

The alternate Chopper jumped down from a tree.

Shadow Chopper: I am Shadow Chopper, in the world above I am your regular everyday shadow, but our leader, the great Falco Seriousis found a way for us to go to the world above and all we need is the person whom we overshadow and take over their bodies, I see that Shadow Nami is already above, now it is your turn…

Chopper: breathes heavily No…I can't…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chopper gets captured! Falco Seriousis

One Piece Fanfiction1

Rated T for Teen

I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump

Shadow Chopper: You can't what?

Chopper: I can't die…I haven't fulfilled my dream of…

Shadow Chopper: becoming the world's greatest doctor blah blah blah… I already know your dream. Speaking of which I know everything about you.

Chopper: What?

Shadow Chopper: Even your formula for…

Chopper: _Not the rumble ball…_

Shadow Chopper: The rumble ball, Falco already has formulated a stronger version of it. It lasts ten minutes and powers me up even more than the regular rumble ball giving me ten transformations… Introducing my weapon of choice… The Death Ball!

Chopper: Ugh…

Shadow Chopper devoured the death ball but Chopper quickly reacted and devoured a rumble ball.

Shadow Chopper: introducing Transformation number eight!

Shadow Chopper turned into an extremely large, bulky towering being and was approximately eighteen and a half feet tall. He jumped into the air and did a front flip and nearly body slammed Chopper but Chopper countered it with his bubble transformation and Shadow Chopper flew back and slammed against the wall. Shadow Chopper was not happy. His eyes turned blood red as the bright red liquid slowly went down his face.

Shadow Chopper: Ugh…nice counter but not good enough, introducing transformation number nine!

Chopper has one and a half minutes of rumble left and Shadow Chopper has eight and a half. Shadow Chopper turned into a large, masculine being with muscles bigger than Chopper's. Shadow Chopper dashed to Chopper but Chopper quickly transformed into a reindeer and sprinted in the opposite direction and got away.

Chopper: _How am I going to get out of here, what about the others? Shadow Nami is already up there, what if I have a run in with Shadow Luffy, or Shadow Zolo! I have to be careful, if I'm not, it'll be the end for all of us. I have to figure out a way to get rid of this and restore everything to order. I have to think long and hard about this. Maybe there is a core or something that Falco Seriousis built to control the shadows. If I destroy that core I would have to escape the shadow world or else I would be devoured in the shadow along with Falco. So first thing is first. I have find a way back up to earth… Huh?_

Shadow Chopper: There he is!

: Very good Shadow Chopper, before you take over his body let's bring him back to the lab to study him.

Shadow Chopper: O.K Doctor Seriousis

Doctor Seriousis: Chopper I told you just call me Falco!

Shadow Chopper: Sorry Falco.

Falco Seriousis grabbed Chopper and tied him up, Chopper couldn't transform because the bindings were made of something that discharged mystical powers. Falco had shaggy black hair, dark sunglasses, a white labcoat and carried a gun in his pocket along with a strange book. They arrived and Chopper was thrown into a cell. Falco walked up and injected something into his arm.

Falco: Goodnight you crap-reindeer.

Chopper: _You can fight it… just hold on… don't…give…in…………ugh………………_


	4. Blood Tests and a flashback

One Piece Fanfiction1

Rated T for Teen

I do am not affiliated with Shonen Jump

_A couple hours after the sleepers were injected into Chopper's blood system…_

Falco Seriousis: These mystic ratings are off the chart… hmmm…what are the compounds of this being. I remember capturing this crap-reindeer's shadow…I found this one particularly interesting because of it's shape. That's why Shadow Chopper was the first Shadow-being I made. I wonder, maybe the compounds of these mystical powers are in this crap-reindeers blood-stream. I might have to take a blood sample first…

Falco took out a needle and walked over to the unconscious Chopper, he stuck it into Choppers arm and took a sample of blood, Chopper flinched, Falco walked over to a machine and scanned the blood.

Falco Seriousis: Devils fruit…Human Human Fruit… Ah! This must be the cursed fruit of the famed Grand Line in the world above! Hmm maybe it has something to do with rumble ball, since the rumble ball helps control the crap-reindeers power it can also control the other ones…but what do I care?

Chopper was starting to awaken

Falco Seriousis: Ah! The crap-reindeer is awakening, Shadow Chopper!

Shadow Chopper appeared after walking up a staircase

Shadow Chopper: Yeah Falco?

Falco Seriousis: Take the crap-reindeer back down to his cell and don't take over his body!

Shadow Chopper: Yes sir!

Shadow Chopper Carried Chopper down into a dank dungeon and placed him in his cell.

Shadow Chopper: _Just a little bit longer and I'll finally be in the world above. I have waited so long! Maybe I can see some images if I read Chopper's mind._

Shadow Chopper placed his hand on Chopper's head.

Shadow Chopper: _Seas, seas, a small island covered by snow, a cabin inside a tree, a doctor called Kureha and a strange-haired one, talking, formulating something, a Cherry Blossom drink, a cure-all, Chopper helping, "Chopper, hand me that purple mushroom". A man sitting in front of a row of doctors and falling, dying. That man committed suicide right in front of Chopper. The man inspired millions of doctors. The reindeer, leaving watching millions of Cherry Blossoms fall from the sky on that island. Rejoice throughout that land………_

Chopper: Ugh…

Shadow Chopper: Huh?

Shadow Chopper dashed out and slamming the door and turned and faced the partially-conscious-reindeer.

Shadow Chopper: Awake yet you crap-reindeer?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Shadow Chopper defies Falco! His Heart!

One Piece Fanfiction1

Rated T for Teen

I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump

Chopper stared at Shadow Chopper.

Chopper: Don't call me crap-reindeer!

Shadow Chopper: Why?

Chopper: Because its annoying!

Shadow Chopper: Hmph. Whatever. I'm heading back upstairs

Chopper: Fine, and hurry up.

Shadow Chopper stomped up the stairs. He was angry as heck. In his mind he was short-fusing because he had strange emotions he never had before. He actually felt…sorry for Chopper, because the things he saw, Chopper saw them… He wondered if maybe, he should help Chopper…No…He couldn't. Falco would be enraged.

Falco Seriousis: Shadow Chopper!

Shadow Chopper snapped back to reality.

Shadow Chopper: Yeah Falco?

Falco Seriousis: Hand me that sample of the crap-reindeer's blood!

Shadow Chopper: don't call him crap-reindeer!

Falco suddenly shot an enraged look at Shadow Chopper.

Falco Seriousis: What did you say…

Shadow Chopper Couldn't take it anymore, if he helped Chopper the shadow-beings could just live in peace in the shadow world but first he would have to get rid of Falco and figure out a way up to earth without taking over a body to get shadow Nami back.

Shadow Chopper: I said…don't call him…CRAP-REINDEER!

Falco Seriousis: You dare defy your maker?

Falco jolted to a bottle of blue liquid and drank it.

Falco Seriousis: I made this for myself in case in emergency but now is a good time to use it.

Falco's eyes turned blood-red and small flames could be seen he turned into a humongous demon-looking thing at as if it was a reflex Shadow Chopper devoured a death ball. Falco picked up Shadow Chopper by the throat and threw him against the wall. A shadow jumped and hit Demon Falco in the back of the head and landed flat on his feet. It was Chopper and he planned in advance because he had a rumble ball in his system.

Chopper: Need some help pal?

Shadow Chopper: Heh, yeah.

Blood slowly went down Shadow-Chopper's face but he got up.

Demon Falco: Agh!

Chopper: His weak point is the back of his head and his eye.

Shadow Chopper: Right!

_Whom will win? Find out in the semi-finale! Coming soon---_


End file.
